<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ландыш by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183972">Ландыш</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blacksad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Detective Noir, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону Блексэду не везет в любви. Снова.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Blacksad/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ландыш</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст содержит фурри-секс, о чем без знания канона, впрочем, фиг догадаешься.<br/>Небесный Ящер на дайри сделал чудесную верстку!</p><p>Опять стилизация :D Ну, тут уже все понятно: нуар — он и есть нуар. Улыбаемся и машем Сэму Спейду и Максу Пейну. </p><p>Выложена 22 марта 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ее звали Лилли. Lilly of the valley, ландыш. Она смеялась, когда я звал ее так. Девочка, живущая в долине у подножия Голливудских холмов. Слишком чистая и наивная для этого места. Ее мать всю жизнь носила стаканчики с кофе звездам кино, отец был скромным помощником декоратора. А Лилли, конечно, мечтала стать актрисой.</p><p>В первый раз, когда я увидел ее, она плакала. Не в моих правилах бросать рыдающих женщин на произвол судьбы, так что я подошел и поинтересовался, что случилось. А она ответила, что ей стыдно рассказывать. Я потом узнал сам. Режиссер, убийство которого я расследовал, обещал дать Лилли роль. А потом его пристрелили. Ей было стыдно, что она переживает из-за своей роли больше, чем из-за его смерти. Хотя, как по мне, этот жирный барсук у кого угодно с трудом смог бы вызвать сочувствие к собственной кончине. Да и фильмы снимал ужасные.</p><p>Вечером мы с ней ходили гулять. Представляете, на прогулки под луной по Голливудских холмам! Которые влажно дышали и осеняли, и вся эта ерунда… Ей был всего девятнадцать. Я держал ее за руку. И никогда не думал, что смогу позволить себе больше. Но на пятый день она поцеловала меня первой.<br/>
Все случилось прямо там, на моем плаще. У нее была прохладная от ночного воздуха кожа, упоительно пахнущая чем-то неописуемым. И что-то там дышало. И чем-то нас осеняло. И она ерошила пальцами волоски на моем загривке так, что они вставали дыбом и мне казалось, что по ним сейчас побегут искры. И обнимала меня своими тонкими ногами так, что у меня перехватывало дыхание. Она действительно была похожа на ландыш лежа там, на траве, на моем плаще. Ее обнаженное тело молочно белело в темноте, и от этого у меня кружилась голова. Я целовал ее, стараясь запомнить каждый сантиметр кожи, каждую маленькую подробность. Если бы я знал тогда, что эти воспоминания – единственное, что останется у меня… Если бы…</p><p>Если б я знал, что она окажется там в тот вечер, я бы велел Уикли, как всегда потащившемуся за мной, не сводить с нее глаз. Следить за каждым ее движением. Не отпускать ее никуда. Если бы хоть что-нибудь можно было знать заранее… В таких ситуациях никогда не успеваешь соображать головой. Вот Гоббс, разевая свой жабий рот, наставляет на меня пистолет. Вот я слышу звук выстрела. Пытаюсь кинуться в сторону. Понимаю, что не успею. Вижу, как передо мной мелькает белая тень…</p><p>Она упала прямо мне на руки. Всего лишь коротко вскрикнув. Хотя я знаю, как ей было больно. Сильная храбрая девочка. Я смотрел, как судорожно вздымается ее грудь, как по белому расплывается алое пятно. Не мог оторваться, словно был под гипнозом… А потом не помню. Я пришел в себя только когда приехала полиция и меня оттащили от Гоббса. Его лицо было похоже на кровавое месиво, руки у меня были замараны кровью почти по локоть. Я в шоке разглядывал их, не до конца понимая, что это сделал я.</p><p>Ее звали Лилли. Девочка из долины у подножия Голливудских холмов. Lilly of the valley. Ландыш.</p><p>Я чертовски неудачлив в любви. Но зато мне, кажется, неизменно везет в мести.</p><p>Джошуа Гоббса казнили на электрическом стуле спустя полгода. Я приезжал посмотреть. И остался доволен результатом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>